


Confessions Aren't So Bad

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Series: Scisaac Week July 2013 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff with a side of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott talks to Isaac after they get home from the Glen Capri disaster and the conversation takes a turn he didn't expect.</p>
<p>Written for Scisaac Week: Missing Scenes Monday. Takes place between 3x06 Motel California and 3x07 Currents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Aren't So Bad

Scott waited to bring it up until they were home, away from other prying Werewolf ears.

“Isaac,” he began, stopping the taller boy halfway down the hall to his room. Isaac doesn’t face him but his head is turned enough that Scott knows he has his attention. 

Which would be great except now he doesn’t know what to say. ‘Are you okay’ and ‘what were you thinking’ and ‘why did you do that’ are running through his head and Scott can’t decide which question to ask. A lot had happened in the last two days and he’s not sure where to begin. The silence lasts for a couple minutes while Scott tries to decide what to say and Isaac’s shoulders are stiff now, like he’s braced for a hit.

“I’ll just grab my stuff,” he mumbles, moving forward into his room and shutting the door quickly.

Scott is frozen and he stands in the hallway, staring agape at the door to Isaac’s room (it stopped being the guest room as soon as Isaac moved in) before he finally kicks his body into following him. Isaac can’t leave. Scott  _has_ to stop him.

He rushes though the door and sees that Isaac is frantically shoving clothes into his bag. His stomach clenches painfully at the sight and Scott walks over slowly- he doesn’t want Isaac to freak out even more by tackling him. When he’s right beside him, he grabs the other boys shaking hands.

“Isaac, stop,” he pleads. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Isaac laughs bitterly and it sounds  _wrong_  to Scott. “Why wouldn’t you? I’m a danger to your mom, I can’t even control myself anymore unless you’re yelling at me. Derek knew. He saw what I am and threw me out!”

“That’s not true, Isaac! You’re not a danger to my mom, okay? No more than I am. You can’t blame yourself for what the Alpha’s are doing. This is your home now too!” 

“Stop doing that!” Isaac shouts and jerks his hands out of Scott’s grip, looking at Scott with wide eyes. Scott stares back and his stomach flips. His stomach always does that when he stares at Isaac lately.

“Doing what?”

Isaac’s jaw clenches and Scott can hear his teeth grinding slightly. 

 “Saying things you can’t mean.” His voice is softer now, resigned, and it confuses Scott. How can Isaac think that Scott doesn’t mean that?

“Wha-Isaac?” 

“You did it at the club too. You’re always so nice to me and I don’t-I don’t deserve that, Scott.”

Scott doesn’t know what to say, but he knows what he can do. He wraps his arms around Isaac and pulls him close, dragging them both to sit on the bed. Isaac is warm and firm and slowly relaxing into Scott’s hold and he can’t help inhaling deeply when Isaac’s neck is suddenly very close to his nose. Things slide into place for Scott when he breathes in Isaac’s scent; it’s salty from the bus ride and slightly earthy from running in the preserve and  _right_. His thumb rubs circles on Isaac’s back and Isaac shivers slightly at the sensation.

That painful feeling when he thought Isaac was leaving made sense now. Scott can’t help comparing this, what he’s feeling now, to what he had with Allison. He still loves her, he always will, but he doesn’t see himself with her anymore. Allison had hit him like a semi-truck- hard and fast and left him spinning out of control. Isaac, though- he’d crept up on him slowly, right in his blind spot, and drove next to him for so long that Scott can’t imagine being without him. 

Isaac is puffing warm breaths on Scott’s shoulder and his hair is tickling Scott’s cheek. It’s nice. Scott swallows thickly, realizing that other parts of him were starting to like this too and Isaac was bound to notice. He starts to pull away, but Isaac is clinging to him now, his long fingers twisting in the back of Scott’s shirt and holding him in place.

He can feel more than hear their hearts thudding. His own feels like it’s going to burst out through his chest. Can werewolves have heart attacks? Scott’s not ready to tell Isaac about these feelings, it’s too soon after what happened the past few days. It could make things even more dangerous for them. But then, Scott remembers that they might not even survive this- Erica didn’t- and he doesn’t want Isaac to  _not_  know either.

“Are you okay? You’re not gonna leave, right?” Scott asks, resting his chin on Isaac’s slightly bony shoulder. His palms are starting to sweat and Scott hopes he doesn’t ever have to do this again because confessions are stressful.

Isaac nods but doesn’t pull back. Okay. Scott can work with this. 

“Isaac, I want to tell you something and I don’t want you to freak out, okay?”

“That’s not reassuring, Scott.” Isaac’s voice is muffled but he still doesn’t move away. Scott takes that as a good sign and takes a deep breath. 

“I sort of like you. Like, really like you,” he rambles out, tripping over his words slightly.

“That’s good, or this hug thing would be pretty awkward.”

“Really, dude? I tell you that I love you and you make a joke?”

Isaac inhales sharply and rears back, putting a foot between them. The sudden movement causes Scott to bite his tongue but it heals quickly. That’s #3 on the list of pros to being a werewolf. 

“You…you didn’t say that you love me.”

 “Oh,” Scott says, his cheeks warming. “Well I do.”

“Scott…” Isaac’s voice is pained and he’s looking at Scott with trepidation.

“No, I mean it. I love you. I mean, it really only hit me today, but it’s been there for a while.”

“Why?”

“Because you trust me. Because you’re brave, and you came back to help me fight, and because your smile lights up the room and because of that sweater you wore last week, and how you felt riding behind me on my bike, and the fact that you wouldn’t let me go alone and-”

Isaac shuts him up by pressing their lips together. Their eyes shut and noses bump together awkwardly and it’s something you expect to see in one of those romance movies his mom loves but it’s really effective, so Scott can’t really blame the writers for doing it so much. 

Isaac ends the kiss just like he’d started it- abruptly. Scott groans in protest but he opens his eyes again and looks at Isaac, wondering why he’d stopped. Isaac is smiling, the same smile he had after Deaton taught him how to take away the dog’s pain, and Scott’s heart skips a beat.

“Did that mean what I think it did?” 

Isaac laughs, and this time it’s light and makes Scott grin widely. 

“Yeah, I love you too, Scott.”

Maybe confessions aren’t so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
